


Romanticist and Realist

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Jared Padalecki是个彻头彻尾的浪漫主义者而Jensen Ackles是个彻头彻尾的现实主义者。Jared暗恋Jensen，他觉得Jensen似乎也喜欢他，但是是不是他这个浪漫主义者想多了呢？送给Jared和烧酒的生贺文妖都slo6无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 3





	Romanticist and Realist

Jared一如既往地在从餐厅到宿舍的路上刷Twitter，他发现自己多了一个粉丝。

哇，大事件！像他这样在校园里似乎可有可无，除了成绩还不错颇得教授青睐，以及是篮球队的替补（可有可无）的家伙，从来都是关注多于粉丝，并且都在可怜巴巴的两位数的状态。

哦，有时新增粉丝也只是空欢喜一场，你懂的，广告号什么的。

点开消息查看新粉丝，Jared一下子愣在路中间，导致了一辆自行车差点撞到他。Jared匆忙道歉，然后拉了拉刚刚差点掉下去的书包带子，定定神，再次看向自己的手机。

你有一个新粉丝

Jensen Ackles

他真的没看错？

Jensen，那个社交网络绝缘体Jensen，竟然开了Twitter？

我的上帝啊，梅林啊，原力啊，是我的安利终于生效了吗？作用周期这么长的吗？

想着以后就可以天天在Twitter上看到暗恋的人发动态了，Jared点开Jensen主页的手指都在忍不住颤抖。天杀的这感觉真娘。Jared暗暗自我吐槽。

Jensen用了个他最爱的乐队Kansas的专辑作头像，简介还没填，粉丝数是4——喂喂，Jared还想成为他的第一个粉丝呢——关注了6个人。Jared迫不及待地点进了关注列表里面，看到的第一个是Chris的名字，而后是自己的，然后是Jensen的哥哥Joshua和妹妹Mackenzie，最后是Tom和Danneel。

哇，他是Jensen第二个关注的人！

——Jared脑海中的某些叫做“理智”的部分觉得自己的心理活动实在是蠢透了。

Chris在他前面，他只能说他并不感到奇怪，毕竟Chris和Jensen是从小到大玩在一起的，而且谢天谢地，Chris是直的，百分之百的直的——不然Chris也不会把Jensen留到大学还没对他出手。

对着手机傻笑了好一会儿，Jared才意识到自己还没回粉Jensen，于是又一阵手忙脚乱。

然后他点开了Jensen的粉丝列表，不出意外地看到是Chris，Danneel，Tom和Mogan，以及最新的他自己。

继而，他又对着自己的黑莓傻笑起来。Jared盯着Jensen发的第一条Twitter和页面上的“互相关注”，等到他反应过来自己该继续走路的时候已经晚上八点半了——他七点半从餐厅出来的，而他现在还站在半路，已然亮起的路灯柔柔地照射在他的身上，给此场景营造出了一种朦胧美。

哦，我们的浪漫主义者Padalecki先生已经就Jensen第二个就关注他这件事情推想出了Jensen也暗恋自己这个看起来非常有理有据的结论。

但是又过了一秒钟，他就丧气地垂下脑袋来。

这已经是半年来第大概356次他自信满满地得出“Jensen喜欢我”这个结论了，而他很清楚自己充满浪漫主义色彩的推断在现实生活中根本站不住脚。

第365次由此想到Jensen还是个热爱与浪漫主义完全相反的现实主义作品的人，Jared拖沓着步子垂头丧气地回到了宿舍。

——————————————————

彻头彻尾的浪漫主义者Jared Padalecki与彻头彻尾的现实主义者Jensen Ackles是好朋友。

“好到让我都嫉妒。”——Chris的原话，他还专门加重了“我”这个词以示强调。

的确，这有点让人觉得难以想象，迥逆的世界观竟然能在一对好友身上存在着。但是谁知道呢，Jared和Jensen就是活生生的例子。

他们第一次相遇是在图书馆的借记处，这两个人各拿了一摞书，一半是专业资料一半是小说。他们互相看了一眼就看出他们是同学，以及……

遇上对家了！

这边是聚斯金德、马尔克斯、福克纳，那边是萨克雷、斯汤达、豪威尔，如此明显的偏爱让两人立刻对对方有了兴趣，于是接下来就是自我介绍和交换宿舍门牌。

很久之后，Jared回想起他们初遇那次，他看到Jensen的时候就被他身上的那种一丝不苟的气息，以及那双跃动着生机而明亮的湖绿色眸子吸引。而如果让他说实话的话，当时的Jensen还给了他一种禁欲的感觉，他有点羞于承认这也是Jensen最一开始吸引了他的一部分原因。

而很久之后，Jensen回想起他们初遇那次，他看到Jared的时候就被他身上的那种阳光自由的气息，以及那双略微狭长却丝毫不让人觉得狡黠的榛绿色眸子吸引。如果让他说实话的话，当时的Jared的跃动与帅气，还有他高挑完美的身材——虽然头发很乱——也是最一开始吸引了他的一部分原因。

而他们的第二次相遇基本奠定了他们的友谊，毕竟无论如何成为朋友还是需要一些缘分。

就在他们第一次见面的那个周末，学校美术系面向全校学生安排了集体去有些偏远的一个私人美术馆参观的机会，Jared与Jensen就在那里又一次相遇。

额，他们两个都觉得那两幅画绝对挂错地方了。

因为一幅是典型的印象主义，一副是典型的后拉斐尔画派。

当他们发现自己的身边是彼此的时候，并没有感到太奇怪。毕竟对文学作品风格的喜好与对绘画风格的偏好是有很大关系的。如果说惊喜的话，应该是……

“你也喜欢绘画？”Jared略带惊喜地问，毕竟两人的专业是自动化工程，大部分同学都更喜欢非感性一些的东西，这也是今天Jared是一个人来美术馆的原因。

Jensen挑眉：“没有理由不喜欢，艺术是精神生活不可或缺的部分。”

“就像书籍，我是说，你懂的？”

“恩，我明白。”

“Jensen，是吧，我可以喊你Jensen吗？”

“当然可以，Jared。”

——————————————————

自从发觉自己暗恋Jensen之后，Jared有时会懊丧自己强大的联想构建能力——他每天起码有两次会从Jensen的行为里推测出Jensen也喜欢他。

比如Jensen会从Jared的餐盘里偷东西吃，偷喝Jared的可乐——完全不介意Jared也用同一根吸管喝过——而Jensen从不会对别人这么做，只会对他这样。

Jared会为自己的发现而兴奋半天，然后在某一瞬间，他会意识到这也许是因为自己这么对Jensen做过所以Jensen才报复回来，一来一往就成了习惯。

Jared会低沉一小会儿，这时Jensen给他安利了一首新歌。认真地听完并评价之后，Jared会也给Jensen安利一首最近他听到的喜欢的歌。互相安利结束半个小时之后的某一刻，Jared会突然意识到Jensen给他听的歌一般来说应该是表白时使用的歌，继而他会好好地分析一下这首歌。

一个小时之后，Jared会得出结论大概又是自己在想入非非，Jensen应该就是想与自己的好哥们分享一首他最近听到的好歌而已。

如此日复一日，Jared觉得自己在这样患得患失之中快要疯掉，每天，他的联想与发散让他从与Jensen相处的蛛丝马迹中得出Jensen喜欢自己的结论，到最终总会得到个自我否定的结局——如果用Jensen最爱的现实主义角度来看的话，这种暗恋一个人而这个人正好也喜欢你这种事情大概只会在童话里出现。

而他们俩身边的共同的朋友们大都只是觉得Jensen与Jared是一对非常好的朋友，而且莫名其妙地谈得来。分明各自喜欢的风格是如此的迥逆，但是他们却能毫无障碍地吃下对方的推荐和安利，并且能谈笑风生。

Jared不是觉得现状不够好，他对于这个现状很满足，他与Jensen谈的来，对于对方又都是独一无二的存在，他时常觉得自己应该知足。

但每次他看到那样灿烂、那样完美的Jensen，他都希望能得到更多的他，希望自己能成为一个有特别名分的人——“好朋友”这远远不够。但是他又害怕，他害怕如果自己说出心底的奢求，会竹篮打水一场空，到头来连朋友都做不到。

他害怕。但他又渴望。

就像所有故事最终都会有高潮一样，一天，Jared在他与Jensen常去的大树底下把那个让他抓狂的家伙禁锢在自己与粗糙的树干之间，后者露出受惊的动物一般的表情，但只是纯然的惊讶。Jared猜自己的表情应该有点扭曲，但是Jensen看起来丝毫没有害怕——Jared忍不住想是不是因为Jensen对自己是完完全全信赖的——他使劲摇了摇头，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的声音组合成一句话：“Jensen……我喜欢你，那种喜欢。”

那双洒满细碎水晶的绿眸在惊讶中睁大，混杂着Jared看不出来是悲还是喜的情绪。Jensen愣愣地看着Jared，嘴巴有些惊讶地微微张开但是没有说话。

Jared使劲咬了一下嘴唇决定破罐子破摔：“你是不是也喜欢我，Jensen？我都看到了，你只会抢我的午饭吃，你乐此不疲地坐在我身后戳我骚扰我，你会等我一起去登记借书，你会给我安利某些歌曲……”曾经的猜测和想象一股脑儿从唇边争先恐后地跑出来，期望着得到认可。Jared撑在暗恋的男孩身侧的手不安地颤抖起来，他挪开了视线，他无法想象如果Jensen否认一切他还有没有勇气与他还像以前那样做朋友。

“Jared...你是不是，想多了？”

小心翼翼的问句，轻柔地就像在对待新出茧的蝴蝶那潮湿的翅膀。却足以让Jared浑身一抖，触了电一般要缩回手臂。

是了，现实世界当然是现实主义的，他抱着那傻傻的、浪漫主义的小想法只会自取其辱。

惶恐退回的手臂被那个它们刚刚禁锢的人抓住。

“Jared，等等！”Jensen瞪大了眼睛，急促而又不安，抓着Jared手腕的双手下意识地用力，然而两人都没有感觉到这个细节。

“Jensen，对不起是我让你很难回答我，我……” 

“Jay！”Jensen大声地打断面前这个脸色煞白、目光躲闪的六尺四大个子，平日能把最难的微积分题目梳理得一清二楚的他此时此刻的脑袋里一团浆糊，“你听我说！”

Jared被Jensen少见的音量吓到了，下意识地看向Jensen，一脸不知所措。

“我喜欢抢你的吃的，因为你最一开始抢我的；

“我喜欢坐你后面骚扰你，因为我要问你问题时用笔戳你后背你弹起来的样子好可爱；

“我等你一起去登记借书，只是想感受一下我们俩抱着风格完全不同的两摞书的样子——好吧我知道这很傻；

“我给你安利的歌，都是因为我觉得曲调好听……

“所以是的，这些大概你都想多了，Jared……”

Jared能实实在在地感觉到自己的心脏在一寸一寸地下沉，被挤压着，卑微地收缩起来。他觉得自己喘不过来气，脑袋里嗡嗡作响又一片空白，像是被淹没，像是要淹死。

“但是，这并不意味着我喜欢你这件事也是你多想了啊。”

Jared惊讶地抬头，看到的是他二十年来看到的最灿烂的笑容。

FIN


End file.
